Shadow
by Issy001x
Summary: The Shadow's have come afer Artemis. Will she finally tell the team the truth or try and cover it up with more lies. Spitfire later on. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

The night was still, almost too still. The only noises were the soft thumping of my feet as I landed on the next roof top, my slightly laboured breathing and the occasional siren in the distance. Patrol with Ollie had been hard; he was testing me, pushing me to my limits. I didn't mind, it gave me an opportunity to prove myself.

The night was hot, sticky almost, and the air was thick. The darkness a heavy blanket weighing down on me. It felt like the calm before a storm. Still the quiet was what was making me most unnerved, this city didn't sound like Gotham.

I stepped across the rooftop listening, waiting. Sure enough I could feel something wrong. I wasn't alone.

"Show yourself!" I call "I know your there!"

Light footsteps sound behind me and I whirl around pulling out my bow. The man on the rooftop with me is young but unmistakeable. Not because I know him, no, I can guess who he is by the emotionless face, the catlike grace, the determination that radiates from his body. A _Shadow._

They found me.

I want to sigh; I'm too tired for this.

I knew leaving them was dangerous and joining the heroes, suicidal. I'd prepared myself for the inevitable. It was only so long before they came after me.

Right now though I'm sore, tired, I don't want to deal with this.

"Leave now and you'll leave in one piece!" I yell at him, my arrow still pointed at his heart. I have to pretend. That I'm confident, that I want to fight. In a way, I guess I am confidant, I know that I'll win. I'm just not sure I want to.

His face curves into a smirk. He says nothing just lunges towards me, the knife in his hand glinting in the moonlight.

Crap. I think as I doge his attack and kick the knife out of his hand. It flies through the air and lands a few feet away. I jab out towards his abdomen with my bow; he catches it and snaps it in half, throwing it aside. Damn. I liked that bow.

He takes advantage of my distraction to punch me in the head, I fall to the ground. He grabs his knife while I flip up. Soon we are interlocked in a wild dance where one slip up on my part will probably mean death. He's good, that much is clear. Not the Shadow's best though. I can win this. I manage to dislocate his shoulder but he stabs me in the stomach in return. I gasp, my hand going to the wound, it's deep. I have to finish this quickly. A swift uppercut to his face breaks his nose and a hammer fist to the top of his head knocks him out.

I let out a breath leaning against a cool wall. Blood stains my hands and my breathing is laboured. I pull out my phone.

"Artemis?" The boy's voice sounds groggy, I've woken him up.

I don't answer, just let out a shuddering breath and try to keep myself from fainting.

"Artemis!" The tone is more urgent now, awake.

"Are you okay, what happened?"

"I need you to pick me up." I try to keep my voice calm.

"Artemis it's like two in the morning."

My vision is starting to blur. I blink rapidly trying to keep my eyes open.

"I just need you to pick me up."

I slowly slide down the wall I'm leaning on and distantly hear his reply.

"Okay, fine. Where are you?

The phone slips out of my hand.

I slump forward.

I'm _so_ dizzy.

"Artemis!"

Black.

**A/N: This is the first part in a series I'm working on, which is exciting as it's the first series I've done. I apologise for the appalling fight scene but I had no idea how to write one. Also apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

Wally's POV

A loud ringing sound jolts me from sleep. Ugh, whatever it is will pay for stealing my precious sleep.

My phone.

I consider rolling over and going back to sleep, it would be easy to just ignore it, but now I'm at least half awake I may as well check the caller ID.

_Artemis_.

What's Artemis doing calling me at this time. I guess I should probably answer it, could be a mission or something important. It's not like the harpy would call me by choice.

"Hello." I say rubbing a hand over my eyes and through my hair. This better be quick.

She doesn't answer, but I hear a shaky breath from the other end and like that I'm worried. All thoughts of sleep are gone.

"Artemis!" What if she's hurt, what if this is some criminals idea of a sick joke. She was on patrol tonight, something could have gone wrong. I'm overreacting and I know it, she could be fine, she could just be calling to annoy me or maybe she needs to talk to me. Still I can't get the image of her hurt and alone somewhere, out of my head.

I hear another deep breath on the other end; at least I know she's alive. Of course that doesn't explain why she's not answering. Something would have to be pretty wrong to make her speechless.

"Are you okay, what happened?"

"I need you to pick me up." She replies, her voice is soft, controlled; she's trying hard to keep herself together, suppress some emotion. Pain maybe? So she is hurt, how badly I still don't know. Though if she needs me to pick her up it's not good. Artemis isn't one to ask for help if she doesn't need it. A flicker of something, lights up in me. Pride. That I'm the one she called, the one she turned to.

"Artemis it's like two in the morning." Of course as I say this I pull on my jeans and a T-shirt with a Flash logo on it. I've already decided to go and get her. She doesn't have to know that yet. Maybe I want to tease her or just keep her talking long enough for me to get to wherever she is. I'm not really sure. I just know I need to keep hearing her voice, reassuring me that she's OK.

"I just need you to pick me up." Her reply is even weaker this time, not the usual biting comment. She sounds sleepy almost, that's not a good sign.

"Okay, fine. Where are you?" I ask, I'm standing outside now, ready to run wherever she tells me too.

All I hear is a loud thump, there's no answer. It's like my heart stops beating, _everything slows down_.

I have to find her but I have no idea where she is. Star City would be my first guess but with Artemis I've learned never to assume anything, which leaves me one option.

He answers on the first ring.

"Rob. I need your help."

"I'm kind of on patrol, KF. Don't have time for your girl issues." He's actually pretty close. I do have an issue that involves a girl. Just not in the way he's suggesting.

"I'm serious." I say, I don't have time for our usual jokes. No matter how close he is to the truth.

"Chill dude, what's the problem."

"I need to find Artemis, where would she be?"

"Is she at her house?" He doesn't question why I need to find her. The questions will come tomorrow, when I've calmed down.

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure she was coming back from patrol with Green Arrow."

"Try the roof of the Town Hall in Gotham." He says and disconnects

I will never understand that kid. I think as I start running as fast as I can towards Gotham.

I don't know Gotham that well and it's taking me too long to find her. I feel like I'm running out of time. She could be dying somewhere alone and I'm trying to find a stupid town hall.

I need to find her, hold her in my arms, and hear her voice. I don't even know why. The idea of her being hurt scares me. Just really, really scares me.

I can't let her die. Whatever it takes, whether I have to keep looking all night, I'll find her. I'm so determined I can't even think of anything else, just that I have to find her, it's the only thing that matters.

_She's_ the only thing that matters.

Not because I love her or anything, she's a member of the team. I have to help her. Id' do it for anyone I tell myself, though deep down I know it's not true. Had it been anyone else I would call the rest of the team and the mentors to help. It's Artemis though and if she's called me she probably doesn't want anyone else to know. Telling them would make her angry, she wouldn't trust me again. I need her to trust me. I need to be the one she calls. If that means I have to do this alone, then I'll do this alone. It's what she wants. I just hope I find her in time.

It's around then that I see her, lying on the roof of the Town Hall, where Robin said she'd be. She's not moving. It feels like the slowest few seconds of my life as I approach her body. I'm almost too scared to turn her over. Even from here, I can see the blood. She's beautiful even now bloody and broken. Her blonde hair is stained with dirt and the blood that pools around her body. Her face is bruised, her lip cut. To me though, she still looks perfect. As silly as it is, I wish I could tell her that. I know there are so many other important things to wish for right now, but I really regret not telling her how beautiful I think she is.

I stop myself. There's no need to talk like she's dead. She's not, she can't be. Not when there's so much I have to say.

I kneel before her. It feels like my whole chest is being crushed; my ribs, lungs and my heart, mainly my heart. I've never felt like this before. I've been scared. Or at least I thought I was scared. I guess I didn't really know how scared you could be, until now.

When I do turn her over, I immediately see her chest rising and falling. If this was a cliqued movie, birds would be chirping now and the sun would be shinning, everything would now be okay.

Except that it's not. A cliqued movie _or_ okay. The sky remains dark, the night remains silent and there's a very real possibility Artemis will bleed to death if I don't get her help soon. So as gently as I can, I pick her up in my arms and run her back to the Cave.

Artemis POV

"_Hey Beautiful, wake up." _

The voice is soothing, comforting. I know if I thought hard about it I could figure out who it is. I don't want to think hard though. Everything is so warm, I feel warm and safe, like I'm wrapped in a thick quilt or lying in front of a nice fire. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I miss this feeling. It's cosy without all those pesky worries and emotions clouding my mind.

"_Come on Beautiful, I know you can hear me."_

I want to stay in this warm hazy state. I like listening to the voice, it too feels safe. I trust this voice, I don't trust much but inexplicably I trust this voice.

"_Please, Beautiful. Wake up."_

So I want to stay here where nothing seems to matter and there's no more pain.

Pain… I remember lots of pain, before the haze. Agony ripping through my stomach, not warmth like now, but burning.

I don't want the pain to come back but already I feel a twinge of it. Not like before but enough to make the haze start to slip. For the liquid mass that is my mind to become solid.

The last thought that drifts across my brain before I wake up. Is that I'm really going to miss that voice.

**A/N: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I thought I would be kind and update. This is the first time I've written from Wally's point of view so forgive me if it is out of character. Things will move more quickly next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

Artemis POV

My eyes open to the bright lights of the infirmary. Wally's sitting in the chair beside me, his face dark with worry.

"How do you feel?" He asks in a soft voice his eyes not leaving my face.

"Fine." My tone is harsher then I intended. I'm embarrassed, I had to call _Kid Flash_ to come and rescue me. He'll be rubbing this in my face for years. I look away from his searching eyes and instead focus on my surroundings.

I'm at the cave. Crap. I didn't want the others to know. It'll be hard enough to explain away to Wally, he may be gullible but he's persistent, however lying to Robin and M'gann is almost impossible.

"The others don't know." He says as if reading my mind.

"I treated your wounds myself." He's smirking now clearly waiting for a thank you and my promise of undying love.

"So that's why they're so badly done." I smile sweetly up at him and watch as his smirk transforms into a frown.

"A simple thank you would have been fine."

"My stomach being bandaged properly also would have been fine. That didn't happen though, did it?"

"Jeez, if I knew this would be the response I'd get for helping you, I wouldn't have done it. It wasn't exactly easy, you know." I decide to let him have this one. I owe him.

"Yeah, I do know, so thanks, for caring enough to come." I watch heat flood his cheeks as I say this and smile; he can be kind of cute when he's not talking.

"I'll always come for you beautiful, I promise." He's looking intently at me now, his eyes locked on mine. I never noticed how green they were before, it's almost unnatural. The way they change from darker green on the outside to a light green around the iris is mesmerising. I can't look away.

"Why? You don't even like me." I say, my voice is softer now.

"Artemis, of course I like you. God, when I found you alone, on that rooftop, covered in blood…" The wheels in my brain start turning, trying to remember.

"… All I could think, was that I wished I had told you how much I—"

I'm not really listening, something about what he just said didn't sound right.

"Wait, you found me alone?"

"Uh… Yeah? Why?" He seems confused, startled. Probably because I cut him off mid rant. No doubt it was something about me being stupid and careless. He's not very imaginative.

He's looking at me as if waiting for something. His question. Crap. What's a good excuse? Um…

"I just thought that… the guy chasing me could have caught up to me… and been there… or something. Obviously I was wrong." Damn, I'm a bad liar. Telling Wally the truth however is out of the question. He'd just ask more questions that I really don't want to answer.

Wally still looks suspicious but lets it drop.

"Who _did_ attack you?" He asks instead.

"I don't know, I didn't exactly ask his name." That much at least is true. I, of course, know he was a shadow. Still that doesn't explain where he went, you would think if he wanted to kill me or if he was ordered to abduct me, he would have taken the opportunity while I was unconscious. Why would he just leave?

I'll have to talk to Batman about it, for now to get away from Wally is my main priority.

"I better go; my mom's probably really worried." That's true too; it's just not why I'm leaving.

"Couldn't you just call her?" He says looking disappointed. I have no idea why though.

"It'd be better if I just went home, I think." I say, getting up from the bed. I pull on my jacket and walk towards the door.

"You sure you're OK?" I smile slightly at that.

"I'll be fine Baywatch, I'm a big girl." I say quickly walking out the door.

"Yeah, I know it's just-." I'm already too far away to hear. So I miss whatever he was going to say and I miss him sighing and putting his head in his hands.

Instead I walk quickly to the transporter and head home. I'll call Batman from there, after I've reassured Mom that I'm okay.

There's no need to call Batman of course because when I turn up at my house he's there waiting.

"What happened?" His voice is sharp and straight to the point. It sends an automatic shiver of fear down my spine. God, I hate being alone with him. There's intimidating and then there's Batman.

"I was attacked." I keep my voice level and calm. Batman does not approve of people who let their emotions take over.

"By who?" He also doesn't tend to waste words.

"A shadow operative." I say my voice still politely disinterested.

"What happened?"

"I knocked him unconscious but fell asleep due to my own wounds. When I woke up I was in the infirmary with Kid Flash. He says when he found me I was alone. The Shadow must of left."

"Have you told the team?"

"No. Wally only knows that I was attacked, everyone else knows nothing."

"Good. For now we will deal with this without the assistance of the team. However they will need to be made aware of the situation in time."

He walks towards the window but my voice stops him before he can disappear into the night.

"Why would the Shadow just leave?"

"That's not important, a better question is why was there a shadow after you in the first place?"

"Any ideas?"

I'm surprised when I get an answer.

"They were testing you."

Sportsmaster POV

Ra's al Ghul turned toward me his voice low. The dark surrounds him creating a shadowy cloak over his imposing figure.

"She won, you're certain?"

"Yes, Razorburn lost to her, though he says she lost consciousness due to her wounds."

"It would seem she has not forgotten everything we taught her." His voice is thoughtful and his eyes drift from my face to stare blankly into the distance. Perhaps he is seeing what I see; a young girl, her blonde hair whipping around her as she twirled, piercing one practice dummy with her Katana and throwing a Shuriken at the heart of another.

Delicate, determined and so very dangerous.

"So what have you decide?"

"She is worth reclaiming, send the rest of The Seven after her." With that he turns away from me.

"Shiva will be excited to have her favorite pupil back again." He says this quietly, I know he's no longer talking to me. I take this as a sign to leave and silently wonder about that statement.

Am I excited to have her back? She does make a good pupil. So stubborn and hardworking, so convinced in the importance of right and wrong. That's the thing though isn't it? She's a lot of hard work and whatever Ra's says I'm not convinced she's worth it.

Still it should be interesting to have my daughter back. I wonder what she thinks of me.

Wally POV

I sigh clambering back into my soft bed and pulling the covers tight against my body, my armor against the cool night wind. It feels like days since Artemis woke me up, but I know it's only been a few hours. I wonder if she's at home right now. I hope so she's injured, she should rest.

I wish I'd told her how I felt… Maybe tomorrow. Or next week, it's not urgent and I'm so tired.

I'm about to drift off when my phone starts ringing again.

A hope I won't admit, that it's Artemis calling me, swells up in me.

It's not. It's Rob.

I wonder why he's calling me.

"Hey Rob, what's up?" I really don't feel like talking to him right now. I'd rather go to sleep. It's like five am and I'm tired as hell.

"Dude, you won't believe what I just heard Batman and Artemis talking about."

Artemis? He has my attention now.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, any constructive criticism is welcome. I hope that was a bit more entertaining than the last chapter. Things will pick up now. Hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

"_Hey Rob, what's up?" I really don't feel like talking to him right now. I'd rather go to sleep. It's like five am and I'm tired as hell._

"_Dude, you won't believe what I just heard Batman and Artemis talking about."_

_Artemis? He has my attention now._

**Wally POV**

I sit upright in bed, my stomach is feeling uneasy and my throat is dry.

"What did you hear?" I'm not sure I want to hear the answer; I have a feeling that whatever it is it's not going to be good. Still, it's always been my policy that it's best to know. One of the worst things I can imagine is being ignorant.

"Apparently Artemis was attacked tonight…"

I breathe out a sigh of relief, I already knew that.

"…by a Shadow operative."

"What?" I ask.

Artemis didn't tell me that. Of course she probably didn't know; she is new to the whole 'hero' thing.

"Yeah, I heard her tell Batman."

Okay, so she did know. She still could have had a valid reason for not telling me… I trust Artemis.

"Did you hear anything else?" So far I haven't heard anything too alarming. It's possible the attack was circumstantial. Artemis was a hero in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe Cheshire told them she helped Dr Roquette and they decided to target the newbie.

"I did." This time his voice is hesitant, like he doesn't want to tell me.

And I know this where it gets bad. The part that's going to hurt is coming. We both know it. I need to get it over with.

"Rob, just tell me. Tell me everything."

**Artemis POV**

A week passes and if I'm being honest I've tried to avoid Wally during this week as much as possible. I guess everything seems more awkward now. I wouldn't know how to act around him. I'm not really sure where we stand anymore. We aren't friends, at least not in the conventional sense but at the same time we no longer act like we hate each other. As cheesy as it sounds we kind of bonded. Not to mention the fact that he was really sweet when I was injured, he made me feel like I was special, like I was worth something.

Which is stupid and the last thing I need right now is a relationship. What with the Shadows after me and everything.

So I'm avoiding him. Maybe it's immature but ever since I was little I've always dealt with my emotional problems by just closing my eyes. Pretending they don't exist. It's a healthy habit I know but with my dad it was the only way not to appear weak. So I guess I feel that if I avoid him then I don't have to think about how I like him more than I should, or how he seems to like me back.

I walk into the cave, to see the rest of the team already there. We have another mission today. The last thing I feel like doing right now is fighting, but criminals don't exactly take into account my mood.

The cave is light and airy, surprising considering it's a cave. Something about it is comforting, it's a place I associate with being relaxed, and more recently not having to prove anything to anyone. God knows, being with the Shadows was never like that. Still a part of me feels isolated from them; this secret is creating a barrier between us that I know on some level they can feel.

I care about the team, I think as I look at them all. I can't make them a part of this, they'd only get hurt.

As I look at the team I can't help but notice that Wally isn't looking at me, which is odd. It's like he's upset with me but that can't be right because he's not saying anything. Usually when I've done something wrong he doesn't waste a moment before vocalising his problem. Not that I've done anything wrong… recently.

It hurts that he's ignoring me even if that is exactly what I've been doing to him.

Batman barely looks up as I enter; instead he continues addressing the team.

"We have recently been able to locate a meeting point used by the League of Shadows. The team's mission is to go there and find out as much as they can about the League's recent movements."

There's more except this time it's like he's talking directly to me.

"Remain unseen and do not engage. You are only there to gather information. The rest will be the Justice League's responsibility."

Crap, the last thing I wanted was for the team to be brought into this. I want to find the Shadows but the team will only be a liability. What is Batman thinking? Cheshire alone was too much for them, but the entire League of Shadows, there's no way this will end well.

I guess Batman has some plan or reason for doing this. I just wish I knew what it was.

The rest of the team is moving around me preparing for the mission but for now I'm rooted to the spot lost in my own thoughts.

**Wally POV**

She walks into the Cave and for a moment I'm lost as I always am in her long blonde hair and dark sparkling eyes.

I don't look at her when she walks over to join the team. I'm still embarrassed. I tried to admit how I felt about her and she completely ignored me.

I think back to what Rob said about the Shadows testing her. He thinks they're trying to recruit her and her winning that fight proved she was worth the effort.

But if that's true, she must have had some idea, some previous connection to them that she hasn't told us about. I really don't want to believe that. Why couldn't things be simple for once?

We quickly load the bioship with anything we might need and head off. I sneak a glance at Artemis; she's looking in the other direction. As if she feels my eyes on her, she turns her head and for an instant we lock eyes. I know she can see it, the confusion in my eyes. I want her to explain everything but her eyes are sad and she turns away from me.

The bioship lands somewhere in Vietnam and the others exit quickly.

Artemis is about to walk out as well but I grab her hand and pull her toward me.

"Are you okay?" I ask my eyes searching her face.

She opens her mouth to say something but then closes it again and sighs.

"No."

I half expected her to lie and pretend she's fine. So for a second I'm startled but I recover quickly.

"What's wrong?" I ask, her hand still held in mine.

"I'm worried this mission won't go well." She's looking down avoiding eye contact.

"Don't worry beautiful you've got me to protect you." I say trying to lighten the mood.

She punches me in the shoulder.

"Oh god no! Now I'm really screwed." She says laughing.

I smile and she turns around to leave but turns back for a second.

"Thanks Wally."

She whispers and presses her lips to my cheek.

**Artemis POV**

I quickly get out of the bioship and try to hide the blush covering my face. Wally is grinning like an idiot. I know I probably shouldn't have kissed him but he was being kind of adorable.

"_Robin and Miss Martian try and infiltrate the building and gain intelligence, Artemis and Kid Flash watch the perimeter, Superboy and I will be back up. Do not give away your position." _

Kaldur's voice enters my head cool and commanding.

We're at an old run down school. At least I think it's a school. It looks nothing like Gotham Academy, no courts or old buildings. It's small and there are some cute paintings on the walls but it looks run down and obviously hasn't been used in long time.

I wonder if my Mum ever went to a school like this, when she grew up in Vietnam. I don't think I could take going here. Something about it is so eerie.

It doesn't take long for us to get into our positions but the sense of foreboding doesn't leave me. I'm on edge and having Wally staring at me as we keep guard isn't helping. We're inside what would have been the front office of the school or something similar, crouched in the shadows and watching out the window for any sign of movement.

"_So far there's nobody here." _Megan's voice says making me jolt out of my thoughts.

"_Great. Can we go now?"_ I try and speak as nonchalantly as possible but I think Wally senses my panic because he reaches out to take my hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"_Not yet, they may still come. For now remain in position."_ Kaldur commands and I exhale a breath of air, I just want to go, something about this doesn't feel right.

Wally squeezes my hand again and I look up at him. He has a small smile on his face as he looks at me.

"I wasn't kidding beautiful; you have me to protect you. Stop worrying."

I try and smile but worry is gnawing my stomach.

"Hey, come on, look I'm dancing." He says and begins to moonwalk around, trying to make me laugh.

"Wally! We're on a mission!" I try and keep my voice quiet.

"Lighten up; it's not like anyone's here."

But he's not looking where he's moonwalking and with a loud bang he walks into an old desk.

Everything goes silent.

Shadows slip out from the trees that surround the school. Moving silently like ghosts. Seven of them I would guess.

"_Kaldur they're here and I'm pretty sure they know we're here." _I say trying to keep calm, but my hysteria is rising.

Crap.

**A/N: I haven't edited this chapter as much as I generally would, so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. This chapter has been challenging to say the least. I'm sorry if I kept anyone waiting with the late update, but end of term is always hectic and I wanted to wait for the new episode Insecurities to air. There was a lot of character development in it. Reviews are always appreciated as is constructive criticism. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

_Shadows slip out from the trees that surround the school. Moving silently like ghosts. Seven of them I would guess._

"_Kaldur they're here and I'm pretty sure they know we're here." I say trying to keep calm, but my hysteria is rising._

_Crap._

**Artemis POV**

"_Stay in position we will join you." Kaldur's voice comes through the mental link._

The Shadows move across the ground leaving ebony silhouettes in their wake. They move in rhythm, completely coordinated and controlled, at odds with the chaos they always leave behind them. Then as quickly as they emerged they disappear in all different directions surrounding the school.

This is the worst time to have to face them, I haven't explained to the team about my past yet and I'm with Wally. How am I supposed to fight them while constantly worrying about him?

Damn that idiot, I knew this was going to happen.

The idiot in question is looking surprisingly unperturbed and only slightly embarrassed, isn't he at least a bit apprehensive about the approaching battle.

"_We have almost reached you, be careful though M'gann thinks they—" _Our leaders voice is cut off in a sharp gasp and the mental link is broken.

I try and calm my breathing, remain 'astrous' as Robin would put it, but right now fear is consuming my every thought. It won't take long for them to find us. There's no way we can take on seven Shadows with just the two of us. Right now all I want to do is curl up and hide. Aren't heroes supposed to be brave?

Still we don't have all that many options, there's no way we will be able to take on them all but leaving our teammates under the Shadows control isn't an option either, we're family. We need a plan; I know I've never been good at forming them so I have to hope Wally is.

I glance over at Wally to see him looking at me.

"Calm down, I'll look after you." He says. Can't he see how serious this is?

"Because you've been doing such a great job of that so far." I retort. My worry is clouding my judgement but I'm too worked up to care.

His face falls but I don't stop. Instead I channel all my worry and fear into anger. Anger at the boy who's only tried to help me.

"No really, I'm so glad you alerted a group of highly trained assassins to our presence. What would I do without you?" My words are harsh, filled with sarcasm and he flinches away from me.

His eyebrows crease, pain fills his eyes and for a moment I regret what I said, but it's true this was his fault.

"Calm down Blondie, I was only trying to help." His voice is bitter and he turns away from me.

"You helpful! That'll be the day. Unless of course you consider messing everything up helpful!" I'm almost yelling now, having completely forgotten the necessity for silence.

"Yeah! Well what about you! At least I'm not worthless. I don't even know why you're on this team, you're pathetic! With all your secrets and lies, how can you expect us to trust you if you don't trust us?" He shouts fury clear in his voice. How long has been holding all this in?

For a moment I'm shocked at his words, then without saying anything I stand up and walk towards the door.

"Artemis, where are you going?" He asks apprehensively, his voice much softer.

"Outside." I answer coldly, turning back to face him.

"You can't go outside. What about the Shadows?" There is a hint of panic in his voice.

"Right now I think I'd prefer their company to yours!" I say and with a huff turn back towards the door.

Wally is in front of me before I can blink. He crushes me to him, his lips on mine and his hands on my waist pulling me flush against him.

I gasp and his tongue enters my mouth battling with my own. I fist my hands in the front of his costume and pull him closer. One of his hands moves up to thread itself into my hair tilting my head for better access.

Then, just as suddenly as it started, it stops. I push him off me, open the door, walk outside and slam it behind me.

I'm instantly surrounded, I scream but it is quickly muffled by a hand over my mouth.

**Wally POV**

I stand and reach for her as she exits but she's gone too quickly. I sigh and sit down against the far wall. Why is everything involving her so crazy and complicated? Why do I have to like her? Why couldn't I like someone sweet and simple? I run my fingers through my hair and take a deep breath.

A short shriek rings through the air but it is quickly cut off.

"Artemis!" I fling the door open and am outside in seconds but it's too late she's gone.

"Having girl problems, Boy?" A gruff voice asks.

The owner of the voice steps out of the shadows.

"Sportsmaster. Where did you take her?"

"Take who?" He asks an arrogant smirk on his face he's so playing with me.

"Artemis."

"Are you sure you want to find her?" His voice is teasing and I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Of course I am she's our teammate." And I may be in love with her.

"I'm surprised you trust her, given her circumstances." The smirk hasn't left his face.

"What circumstances? What are you talking about?" I'm even more confused then I was before.

"Oh, she hasn't told you has she. Well then I guess you'll have to wait and find out. The betrayal will be so much worse coming from her lips."

With that he wacks me over the head with a baseball bat. As I lie on the ground my vision blurred I feel the sharp prick of a needle against my skin. My head starts to get really heavy and my vision blurs.

**Artemis POV**

I'm pulled into what I think was once the sport hall of the school. There are large windows across the north wall but the glass has all been smashed by vandals and it now litters the floor in tiny crystal like pieces. They glint and catch the lights of Ho Chi Minh City which can be seen across the river. Setting the room aglow with vivid flecks of red, yellow, green and blue.

The faces of seven assassins surround me their faces partially illuminated by the light, a perverse kind of beauty.

But I'm not looking at them, instead I'm looking at my father, Sportsmaster or more accurately the boy he grips, blade to his throat. _Wally._

"I won't give in to you. Not now, not ever." I growl quickly pulling out an arrow and pointing it towards his heart. But even as I say it, I know I'm lying.

If even a drop of the ginger speedster's blood is spilt I'll cave. Surrender, drop my weapons and do whatever Sportsmaster asks of me. Not because I'm scared but because I love the boy he holds hostage. I'll probably never admit it, not to the team and certainly not to him, but I do. At least I think I do and I think always will.

"You're lying." My father says signature smirk on his face as he tightens his grip on the dagger pressed to Wally's throat. It annoys me how after all these years he can still see right through me. I never was a good liar.

"What do you want from me?" I try and put authority into my tone. I'm not one to give up easily but we both know who holds the power. To believe otherwise would be to delude myself.

"There's a good girl, cooperate and he might live."

"You haven't answered my question."

"It's time to come home baby girl."

**A/N: This kind of seems like my own rewrite of Insecurity but I promise I didn't plan it that way. These chapters get harder and harder to write, in a good way, I like the challenge but they take time. I hope it was exciting enough and that you can forgive me for any mistakes. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

**Wally POV **

Whatever they injected me with has made me nauseous; I keep drifting in and out of consciousness. I'm not sure what's real.

"What do you want from me?"

It sounds like Artemis' voice but I could just be hearing things, right now thinking too hard hurts. There's a sharp sting on my neck as well, that in my hazy state I can almost ignore.

"There's a good girl, cooperate and he might live."

I wonder who she's talking to. _He_, because it sounds masculine, doesn't sound all that nice.

Thinking is getting a bit easier now but I still can't move. I'm trapped in my lifeless body.

"You haven't answered my question."

Artemis' voice is filled with resentment. I'd heard her angry before but not like this. There was no sarcasm in her voice and I would bet no smirk on her lips. Whoever she's talking to she loathes.

"It's time to come home baby girl."

Baby girl? Is this guy her father?

The next thing I hear is the clatter of something metal dropping onto the ground, then a thump, another object being dropped. I wish I could open my eyes and see what's happening but my eyes refuse to move.

"Fine, you win. Just let him and the others go."

I have no idea what they're talking about, but Artemis giving up in any situation seems inherently wrong. And what was that about her going home, she is home. She is with the team, that's where she's supposed to be, that's where she's meant to be, where I need her to be.

Then next sound I hear is footsteps, some scuffling and then I drift off into unconsciousness again. Nothing I have heard made any sense.

When the league finally comes and frees the rest of the team and myself, I have woken up slightly the drug is beginning to wear off but I pretend to be asleep. I can't take the confrontation that I know is coming. It's not like me, I know to put things off, but this is a special case. I am not even sure _myself _what happened. How can I explain it to the League?

Then there is the biggest reason I don't want to open my eyes. When I do I know what I'll see. I'll see concerned teammates and mentors, the infirmary and the cave, maybe Meagan's bioship but I won't see her. I won't see Artemis. While I may not understand what I heard entirely, I know that she's gone. They made her leave with them, in exchange for my life. At least that's what I think happened. I can't deal with it. I can't deal with her leaving being my fault. Not yet at least. I don't want to open my eyes and not see the one thing I desperately want to see. Her face. I don't want to listen. Because right now all I want to hear is her voice and I know I sound like some stupid love sick fool. But it's not just the whole love thing. I never realised how much guilt can eat at you. It makes you obsess about the past, what you could have done differently, what you should do now. I am still pretty drowsy but I can think clearly enough now to see that a big part of why everything went wrong is because of what happened in the office. It's because of me that we got split up and it's my fault that this happened. She sacrificed herself for me and I'm so sorry for every fight we've had, they weren't worth how horrible I feel now.

I'd even tell her all this, tell her I was wrong, tell her it was my fault, if I thought it would get me her back.

It won't though, it can't.

So I will go after her, find her, save her, bring her home and never let her leave again. I promised I'd protect her and I will. With whatever it takes.

Eventually of course I am forced to open my eyes and when I do I am greeted with the solemn faces of my teammates.

"What's going on?" The silence is tense as if we're all waiting for a bomb to go off.

Batman steps forward.

"There is something we have to tell you."

"Is someone dyeing?" Is my first and in my belief logical conclusion.

"No, it's about the mission, about Artemis."

Somehow that's so much worse.

**Artemis POV **

We take a helicopter to one of the Shadow's bases in Nepal. It's silent on the ride and I can feel everyone's eyes on me. Assessing me, wondering what I will do. The seven men of death are here; perhaps the most intimidating stares come from them, my old role models. I'm surprised I was considered a big enough threat to warrant all this attention. A younger me would have been flattered. This me isn't.

I don't think I ever felt this desperate before for anyone or anything to come save me. It's stupid I know, to need someone to save me. I never pictured myself as the damsel in distress but I would do anything to not be going where I am going. I do not want to go back to that place where so many childhood memories lie. _If_ you can call it a childhood. They aren't exactly happy memories.

I can feel the tears well up in my eyes, but I refuse to cry. I won't let them see me weak. I will keep it all in until I'm alone, like I always have.

I know what they will want me to do. They didn't go to all this effort to get me for nothing. They'll want me to become an assassin again. Start from where I left off and if I refuse… I shudder; I don't want to think about that.

When we make it to the base I'm brought into a room where three people stand hidden in the shadows, my father, my old teacher Lady Shiva and Ra's al Ghul himself. I feel sick. I want to turn and run away, never to return. I wish this wasn't happening, because I know what they are going to say. I don't want to be a killer. Not after working so hard to be good. Not when people finally believe in me.

"Artemis, it's so good that you decided to join us."

I shiver as Ra's voice hisses from the Shadows. Cold and polite on the surface but containing so many darker meanings.

I know better than to reply.

"I hope you will fit easily into your old schedule. Work hard at your trainings and soon you will properly become one of us."

The sick feeling in my stomach grows at his words. The last thing I want to do is become one of them.

"I'm glad you have no complaints."

At tht I can't stop myself. That bastard. Implying that this is something I agree to.

"I don't remember saying that."

His eyes narrow to slits.

"Oh, but this is for the best Artemis, you will see that in time." There is now a hard and sinister edge to his voice.

"What? Murdering people is for the best?" Sarcasm laces through my voice.

"Ah childish morals, I forget how young you are. I wouldn't worry. Defiance is nothing a little persuasion can't get rid of." His voice is once again smooth as if we were calmly discussing the weather.

A couple of darkly clothed people walk towards me pulling me from the room. Before I know it I'm being dragged up a few flights of stairs, to a door and shoved in.

My old room, great.

It's still just the way I left it. The rooms blue walls lit with moonlight let in by a small window on the west wall. Snow is outside drifting slowly to the ground., covering the grass below in white powdery dust. A white wonderland that cannot last. The trees outside are bare and none reach high enough for me to climb onto. I am far too high up to be able to jump from the window and live. So instead I sit on the bed, there is nothing to do but wait.

I can't believe I'm here again it feels like I've come full circle. Back where it all began. I just hope this isn't where it ends as well.

Maybe the team will come and rescue me.

It's a sweet dream but it won't come true. After what happened Batman has to have told them the truth and they will never forgive me.

I am stuck here unless I figure out a way to rescue myself.

I lie on my bed for what seems like hours. Outside my window I see the sun set, staining the snow red and gold.

There is a commotion outside and I walk towards the window opening it so that the icy wind tosses my hair and bites at my skin.

My father stands there in the snow below me. One of the shadows henchmen is next to him holding a writhing young village woman in his arms.

I have no idea what's going on.

"Have you changed your mind baby girl? Will you join us?" There is a cruel glint in his eyes but I refuse to back down.

"No." I say with a smirk shaking my head. The shadows won't let him hurt me. I wouldn't make a very good assassin if I was crippled for life.

"Have it your way." He says with a smile, he doesn't even look slightly disappointed.

With a move so quick I almost miss it he raises his arm and shoots the village woman in the head.

I let out a gasp and stagger back from the window, my breath choking in my throat.

"We'll keep doing this until you change your mind." Sportsmaster says and with another smirk he and his henchman are gone.

I shudder as I watch the woman's blood spread across the snow, her eyes have turned glassy but I can still see the absolute terror in them. Her death was _my_ fault.

**A/N: That was a lot darker than I thought it would be and I'm sorry to say it gets worse before it gets better. I know that not that much action happened this chapter but from now on it will be pretty action packed. No promises though. Once again I was writing this late at night so if there are mistakes please forgive me, I do edit, I promise. Also I wrote most of this on that write or die thing and it scared the crap out of me. If I stopped writing for like three seconds it would start deleting my words. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, especially to those special people who review every week. Sorry for such a long author's note. I love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

**Wally POV**

Batman informed the team and me of Artemis' background. I watched my teammates faces go from shocked, to angry and then finally to sad as he explained the situation and what the Shadows wanted from her. He didn't spend long debriefing us, only said that we all performed poorly on the mission. It didn't matter, nothing he could say could be worse than what we were saying to ourselves. Before leaving the cave he told us not to look for her, her case was now a League priority. That didn't matter either; I was still going to look for her. I would need the rest of the Team's help to do this, though.

"We're going to find her right?" I ask desperately searching my teammate's eyes.

They can't possibly be considering leaving her with the shadows or for the League to find. Even if she hadn't been exactly honest with us, she had her reasons. After the welcome I gave her on her first day it's not all that surprising. She probably thought we wouldn't accept her if we knew the truth about her relations and her past.

Back then I certainly wouldn't have. If she had told me that her father was Sportsmaster, her sister was Cheshire, her mother used to be Huntress and that she was trained to be an assassin I would have freaked out, told her to get the hell away from us.

Things are different now though. I know her. She isn't the mole, or a killer no matter how it looks. Batman's word proves that. Still it would have been nice for her to tell at least _me_ the truth. Did she still not trust me? I trusted her.

We stand together in the living room. Everyone is tense and on edge, they're lost in their own thoughts. Tears are leaking from M'gann's eyes and Superoy has an arm wrapped protectively around her. Robin seems quiet, withdrawn not his usual energetic self, Kaldur seems calm but below the surface you can see he is upset, quick to blame himself for the missions events. My emotions are clear to everyone but I don't care. Unlike in the training simulation I can save Artemis, that's all I should be focusing on right now. But I can't, I'm imagining what they could be doing to her and what I should have done differently, I barely hear Kaldur's reply.

"Of course, rescuing Artemis is our top priority. However her location will be hard to determine." Kaldur is trying to placate me but failing due to the barely concealed worry that laces his voice.

"That's not good enough! We need to find her!" I'm vibrating on the spot; the sense of Déjà vu is overwhelming. I need to do something, anything. Just standing here is torturous.

"Hey, calm down, we will find her, but to do that we need to think clearly. Why don't you take a break?" Rob says putting his hand on my shoulder. He has managed to control his emotions, but I've never been good at that.

"No! You need my help!"

"No, we don't." Superboy says flatly, his arms now crossed over his chest.

Kaldur sends Superboy a look.

"At the moment you're too emotional to be objective, we all care about Artemis but being angry won't solve anything, take some time to calm down." Kaldur's tone leaves no room for argument.

I slump a bit and nod.

"Tell me if you find anything." I say and walk away. It's true; I'm no help to them like this. My emotions are frazzled; I can't focus.

Artemis' safety consumes my mind.

I find myself in front of the Souvenir shelf. Artemis' bow, lies on it, broken in half. I'm tempted to take it off the shelf, which had until now been filled with happy memorabilia, but that would be pretending that the mission never happened. So I leave it and the broken bow lies on the shelf, cold with neglect, alone.

**Artemis POV**

Days pass slowly. Most days the room is pitch black, the shutters on the one window have been closed to keep out the light. I don't remember that happening. No one enters; a plate of food is pushed through a flap in the door, barely big enough for my hand to squeeze through. I can feel the constant darkness and my complete isolation slowly eat at my mind.

I don't know how much longer I can last. I thought I was a brave, strong, stubborn even but if I ever was, that girl is now gone. I was so arrogant; I thought I would just say no and that would be the end of it. Don't get me wrong I was scared, but I had this stupid belief that I would be able to overcome whatever they threw at me. I knew there would be pain but I thought because of my training I'd be able to deal with it.

There is no training that will prepare any sane person for these things. Waking up to room that's floor is flooded with blood. The pitch black concealed it until I stepped out of my bed and slipped in it, falling to the floor. I'm not sure how long I lay on the wood the sticky red substance covering my body. Its coppery smell still makes my stomach churn as it lingers in the room. Or worse having the smoke of burning human flesh filter through the air vents. Ash particles swirling through the air and getting caught in my throat. Particles that once made up a person.

Some of the tortures are easier to bear than others. Going without water is hard, they haven't given me anything to drink for all the time I have been here, time stopped meaning anything after the first ten or so hours in complete darkness. But it is not impossible, I can ignore thirst, it makes me weak and light headed but I can ignore it.

I cannot ignore my father's voice asking the same question every time;

"Have you changed your mind yet, baby girl? Will you join us?"

Or the bang of a gunshot that shatters the cold silence after I say no. Another death on my conscience, more blood on my already crimson hands. I'm almost glad I can't see their faces; it makes it harder for them to haunt my dreams.

The worst bit though is the memories. I am constantly blinded with intense flashbacks that leave me struggling to breathe. Memories of a large training room filled with training dummies that hang from the ceiling and that are stacked around the room. Memories of a room holding different weapons, that each looks more dangerous than the one before. Memories of a strict harsh voice, commanding and instructing. Memorise of chalked, calloused hands and ragged breaths after training sessions. The smell of oak and sweat, the feel of a harsh instructor's gaze watching me at all times and the taste of blood in my mouth from when I have to bite my tongue to stop myself from screaming out in frustration. It all comes back in jagged pieces, which rip through my mind and give me a pounding headache. I'm left sweating and gasping for breath with my heart pounding and my muscles tense.

After what seems like forever things change, I wake up to a cup of water on the ground beside my bed, just touching my fingertips. I gulp it down quickly and freeze, wincing, I'm fine but it could easily have contained potassium cyanide, I'm growing, reckless and forgetful. I need to remain focused.

The door to my room squeaks open quietly and my nerves are on edge. I hear soft footsteps coming towards me, I can't see them and there is nowhere to run. I cringe when I feel a large hand grip my forearm and drag me towards them, but dehydration has left me too weak to fight them. The person ties a thick blind fold around my eyes and pulls me roughly from my room. Even with the blind fold the light burns my eyes. That's the least of my worries though. There's a sick feeling in my stomach, Ra's must have grown tired waiting for the psychological tortures to work, and he's decided to speed things up.

**Wally POV**

A week has past; the Shadows have been very good at hiding their tracks. With each passing day I lose hope that we will ever find her and that if we do track the shadows down, we'll be too late.

Batman believes they won't hurt her as long as they can use her, but knowing Artemis, she'll say something snarky and insulting and they'll lose their patience. I'm running out of patience. I'm tempted to just start running around the world until I find her.

It's lucky that I don't take off though because I get a call from Robin.

"We've found the Shadows base, it's in Nepal, locals reported smelling strange smelling smoke coming from the forests on one of the mountains that surround their village."

"You're certain she's there?" I ask desperately waiting for his reply.

"They also reported seeing a helicopter fly to the same forest about a week ago; so far it's the only lead we've got." His voice is detached clinical; there is no happiness or hope in it.

Because even if she is there, this nightmare is far from over.

**A/N: I know this took a while and I apologise for that. I'm not sure how happy I am with it, especially the Artemis bit. Points to anyone who can tell me what mental disorder Artemis shows signs of. Sorry for the lack of action and if the torture scene seems a bit anticlimactic, it is a T story and I didn't want to offend anyone. Half yearly exams start soon so I might be late uploading again. Sorry. Wow I swear half of this was apologising. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate it and everyone who reads each chapter, you're awesome too. Love you all.**


End file.
